Spinning
by multicolouredsaz
Summary: [FORMERLY KNOWN AS CRUSH] Mia has run away from Genovia and ends up at Lilly's. What will happen when she runs into some old equaintances, and will she be able to avoid being recognised, and more importantly, taken back to Genovia?
1. Back in NYC

[OK this is set in the future *for some reason imagines X-files music in background…* It was originally going to be a one-shot but then I decided that it would be a lot better if I made it longer! Anyways, Mia is now 19 and has run away from Genovia and her Grandmere to America, and is staying with Lilly in her apartment. Bit of a short first chapter, but there will be more to come very soon, as I have nothing better to do with my time!]

I rolled over and pressed the light on Lilly's alarm clock. 3:29. Ever since I had turned up in New York I had not been sleeping well, probably due to the fact I was worried that the Genovian national guards may come barging in at any moment and whisk me away back to Genovia. It never was however. Tonight it was the garbage collectors. I sighed. It was no good, I couldn't be cooped up here anymore. I had been back in New York for a week now and I had only been out of Lilly's room once. And that was when I had to get some milk.

So I decided. Today I would go out. Go out and actually do something. When Lilly eventually stirred at about 7:30 I told her. She just looked at me sceptically.

'Are you sure? Anyone could see you, you know,' she pointed out.

'Yes I know, but I _have _to get out! I can't stay cooped up in here forever. I'll go crazy! All I'm asking is like an hour at the pizza place at the end of the road.'

'Fine whatever,' was the response I received as Lilly slumped off to get ready for classes.

I spent the rest of the day trying to contain my excitement of actually getting to go out and trying to find a suitable disguise. Having lived in Genovia for the past three years I had been at the merciless hands of Grandmere, and to be honest, I was almost unrecognisable. My hair was now long and straight and a 'mature' mousy brown, as Grandmere had called it. I now wore tailored suits and dresses, as apposed to overalls and trainers. So while Lilly was out at classes all day I spent my time going through her clothes and picking out a suitable outfit, consisting of some jeans (which were kind of baggy on me) and a plain white vest top. I didn't look too darn bad. I left my hair down, as a final precaution, as any pictures people may have seen of me, from state dinners or whatever, I would have had my hair up, as this apparently makes me look more feminine and sophisticated. 

'Whoa,' was the response I received from Lilly when she retuned at about 5 that afternoon. By this time I was literally hopping with excitement, excitement at being allowed to roam free in my _real _home, New York City. 

As we finally stepped out onto the sidewalk an hour of so later, I couldn't help but grin like a mad man. 

'Where are we going,' I asked Lilly excitedly as I looked around longingly.

'No where too crowded where some one might recognise you. Then again, I highly doubt they will, dressed like that,' she replied, looking me up and down before walking into a pizza place at the end of her block. I was slightly disappointed we didn't get to go any further than that, but I was too pleased to be outside to dwell on it too much.

An hour and a pepperoni pizza later I reluctantly trudged out of _Antonio's Pizzeria _and back into Lilly's small apartment_._

'That was so cool,' I said, breathing a sigh of relief as I collapsed onto my makeshift bed, which basically consisted of a mattress and a couple of duvets thrown onto the floor. It was certainly a change from the canopy bed I had become accustomed to at the palace, but it was better than nothing. I grabbed the TV remote and put the lifetime channel on.

'Do we _have _to watch this?' Lilly groaned as she slumped down onto her bed.

'Yes we do! I don't get this at the palace, so I've got to make up for lost time!' I replied happily as I relaxed against Lilly's bed.

I was back, back in good old New York City. And I loved it!

[Ok there was my first chapter! What did you think? Pointless? Plotless? Cool? An amazing literary achievement?! Let me know by reviewing! *hint hint* :o)]


	2. At the pancake house

[Righto, chappie numero 2 is here! *cheers* thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! They also help to get more of the story up quicker, as they help to drag me away from my revision (not that it takes a lot to get me away from my revision, but hey!) Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!]

The rest of the week was spent with me slumping around Lilly's apartment by day and going out for an hour or two in the evening to catch a movie or something. However on our Thursday excursion to the screening room to see dirty dancing (my all time favourite movie) Lilly broke some devastating news to me.

'Look Mia, tomorrow, I'm going out with some people from college, and I was thinking maybe you should……' she began.

'O, Lilly, that'll be so cool! I'd love to meet your friends! Anyone I know?'

'No!' Lilly said a little too quickly. 'I mean, no there isn't any one you know. What I was going to say was that maybe it would be better if you just stayed in tomorrow. You know, you wouldn't to be…to be _recognised _or anything, would you?' She was right of course. I was pretty sure that she was trying to hide something from me though. But I was too upset about not being able to go out again the next evening I didn't mention it. This just goes to show how truly bored I was stuck at Lilly's all day. Even so, it was a definite improvement from being dragged from one public function to another in Genovia, but still.

The next day I formulated my plan. The might before as we were making our way back to the apartment I asked Lilly casually where she was going, and how long she thought she was going to be. She said she was just going round to one of her college friends' apartments to hangout, and tat she'd probably be there most of the evening. So I just planned to wait until she left, and then go out myself, making sure I was back well within the available time.

So at quarter past eight that evening I waved Lilly off from the comfort of my own 'bed', while watching yet another Lifetime movie (how have I lived for so long without these things, they are pure gold!) and assuring her that I would stay put. I made sure to find a cunning way cover my nostrils at that point.

As soon as she was safely out of the building I leapt out of bed and got dressed again in record time! I quickly combed my hair (which I had dyed back to my original highly attractive dishwasher blonde colour) and sprinted out of the apartment, congratulating myself on my clever plan and trying to figure out what to do with my new found freedom. 

I wondered the streets for a while, before deciding on a small pancake house which I had hung out at a lot while I had lived here before going to Genovia. It was pretty full, but I managed to get a table by the window, which gave me a good view of the people walking past on the street outside, and those coming and going from the club across the road.

Having devoured my huge stack of pancakes I checked my watch. 10:35 already. I hurriedly asked for the bill and was just waiting for the waitress to bring it back when a couple entered the round the clock pancake house. The girl looked vaguely familiar, possibly from school, I wasn't sure, but the guy, the guy who followed her in I recognised straight away as….

'MICHAEL!' I cried as I leapt out of my seat. I don't even know why I did it. Because as soon as I had, I knew. Lilly was soooo going to hear about this……

[Wow, she saw Michael again! But what will happen now? Does he recognise her? Oo the possibilities! Anyways, tell what you think and I will send you money :o) Possibly. If they are nice reviews……]


	3. The secrets out

[Yes yes another chapter! And I have loads of reviews too! And someone said I'm like lettuce….yay?! *waves arms in air in an excited manor* oo yeh and sorry for those who noticed about the Mia and pepperoni thing (bad sarah *slaps wrist*) But what will happen now that Mia's seen Michael? You will have to read and see…..]

I couldn't believe it. It was Michael. Michael was here. I hadn't seen him for nearly three years, and here he was, looking like he had seen a ghost. Nice to know I have that effect on my friends.

'M…m…Mia?' he stammered uncertainly. I kind of wished I hadn't said anything. Not only had Michael, who was the love of my life, appeared so suddenly that I didn't know what had hit me, he wasn't even sure it was actually me.

Which is nice….

'erm…yeh it's me. Soo, how have you been?' I said trying to act casually. It wasn't really working. Why, oh why had I had to shout his name out? What possessed me to suddenly break the habit of a lifetime of being shy, at that very moment? Thankfully soon after the bill arrived and I didn't have to make awkward conversation for very long. But I was able to work out who the girl he had entered with was.

It was none other than little miss fruit fly cloner, Judith Gershner. His _fiancé_! Great, just great. Then again, I don't know why I'm so bothered about it. I mean, me and Michael are history.

At least I managed to compose myself enough to ask Michael not to mention the fact he had seen me to Lilly. Whether or not he will, is another matter.

I made my way back to the apartment quickly and let myself in quietly. It was at that point I realised that the lights were on. Which was not how I had left them when I went out a couple of hours before. And I most certainly did not leave Lilly sitting her bed….

'Oh,' I said as she turned to look at me. Her facial expression reminded me of the time that I turned up at hers having been attacked by Paulo. I was sincerely hoping that the ensuing conversation would not have the same out come. I also kind of hoped that Michael wouldn't appear half way through, but, thankfully, that seem pretty unlikely. Not that it would be bad to see Michael without a shirt again or anything…..no! those are most definitely un-princess-like thoughts. Anyways, I'm meant to be arguing with Lilly…..

'Mia? I told you not to go out tonight! Anyone could have seen you, or recognised you! After all I have done for you, letting you stay in my apartment, which is more of a small room than an actual apartment, and you just go and do the one thing I told you not to. Do you know how much trouble I could get in for keeping you here? Your Grandmere could have me beheaded or something.'

After my earlier assertiveness with Michael, I decided that maybe it would be better to keep quiet this time. Especially seeing as everything Lilly was saying was in fact true. It was her neck on the line if I was found here. 

'Lets just be thankful no one saw you…' she said before storming off into the bathroom. I was in soo much trouble….

The next morning I was awoken by Lilly roughly shaking me.

'Get up,' she whispered through gritted teeth.

'Oh god, are the Genovian national guard outside? They are arn't they! don't worry, I'll just tell them I imposed myself on you, and they you didn't want me to stay…'

'NO it's _not _the Genovian national guard. It's Michael. And he _can't _see you here ok? Quick, into the closet,' she whispered, yanking me up and pushing me in the direction of the door. I quickly got inside and shut the door. So Michael was coming around. Meaning he was going to tell Lilly about seeing me last night. Great, just great! A few moments later a heard a knock on the door, and then it opening, and Michael coming in.

'Hey Lil, you alright,' he enquired. I had my ear pressed against the door, so that I was able to hear what was going on.

'Yeh, not bad, you? How's Judith?' Judith. I had forgotten about her. God, Michael was marrying _Judith_!?!??! How things had changed since I was last here…

[So Michael n Judith ay! The next chapter will be what happened before Mia left…. *x-files music again* Cant wait! So review review review!

Oh yeh, and someone said I write just like a high school girl (cant remember might have been for my other story) which is probably a good thing, seeing as I am in fact a high school girl, and it would have been somewhat worrying if you had said I wrote like a 35 year old man…..]


	4. Happy 16th, princess Mia

[You know what? I'm really enjoying writing this story! Probably due to the amount of reviews I get *cough more reviews more chapters cough*

Anyhow, this chappie is call about what happened three years ago when Mia was dragged off to Genovia by evil evil Grandmere *growls in dog like manor at wall* so yeh……. Lets see what happens!]

**__**

Previously, in ER…..I mean Mia's life…… :o/

Three years before:

'MIIIIIIIA!'

The blonde haired princess pulled the covers further up. It was waaay too early. 

'MIA! GET UP THIS INSTANT!' her grandmother cried as she flung open the bedroom door in an overly dramatic gesture. The only response she got was from the 16 year old was her covers being pulled up so high that she was completely shielded from the view of the elder woman who stood in her door way.

'AMILIA! I will not ask you again! Get out of bed _immediately _or I will make sure that that _boyfriend _of yours does not come to the airport with us today.' that last sentence did the tick and Mia leapt out of bed. She had hoped that this day would never come.

It was may 1st, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo's 16th birthday. It also happened to be the day she was due to leave her American home, and move permanently to the country she would one day run, Genovia. This, to Mia at least, seemed the worst birthday present she could possibly be getting. Her Grandmere begged to differ.

Not only was Mia sad to be leaving her family and friends, and her 25 pound orange cat Fat Louis, she would also be leaving her boyfriend of a year and a half, and love of her life, Michael Moscovitz. The same Michael who she had loved since she was 7, the same Michael who had written numerous songs about her, and had finally asked her out at last years non-demonical winter dance, and the same Michael who happened to be (rather conveniently) her best friends brother. She was not at all happy to leave _him _behind. Not that she wasn't sad about leaving the others too, she had totally tried to get Fat Louis to be able to come and live with her in the palace. But Grandmere had said that he would 'disturb the ecological balance of the area surrounding the Genovian Palace,' as he was 'a lot larger then European cats who he would no doubt encounter, and kill, while he was there.' Mia found this comment most unfair, as, although undeniably he was a lot larger than the average European cat, the was also rather lazy, and therefore would not chase the other cats, even if he was twice their size. There was also the fact that Fat Louis was an 'indoor' cat, and unless the small European cats were actually inside the palace, he would never encounter them. She had had no more luck in finding a way for Michael to come to Genovia with her [the idea with the whole parent or guardians signature needed on the contract to make it legally binding (as seen in _to you I bestow)_ still stands, cause basically I think it's a darn good idea :o)] as he was still at college and Grandmere disapproved of him anyway.

Three hours later Mia stood with a small group of loved ones around her. There was her mom and algebra teacher by day/ step father by night, Frank, and her baby brother Rocky, along with her father and Grandmere, who were flying to Genovia with her, and of course, her best friend Lilly, and Michael. It was pretty fair to say, that Michael looked heart broken.

'Promise you'll call me?' he said as he her goodbye for the 12th time.

'Of course I will,' she sniffed.

'And you wont forget me?'

'Never,' she managed to get out before breaking down into tears again. Michael was about to hug her when

'AMELIA! We must go at once! Stop faffing about with that boy and come and get on the plane this instant!' her Grandmere cried, taking Mia by the arm and dragging her away from Michael. Her mother gave hr once last rather wet and teary kiss before she was through the doors and gone.

The nine hour journey (weather permitting) was spent in almost absolute silence, with just the occasional sniff from Mia.

'I don't know why you are crying so much Amelia,' her Grandmere said coldly in the limo on the way to the palace once they had landed. 'It's not as if you will ever see that reached boy again anyway.' At this Mia looked up from the floor, which she had been staring at for a good 10 minutes and looked directly at her Grandmere. 

'What?' she said.

'You will never see him again, so I really don't know why you are making such a big deal of it,' Grandmere relied, looking out of the window.

'Yes I will! I'll see him when I go back to visit Mom and everyone. And I'll be able to call him and write to him and email…..'

'You shall do nothing of the sort! Your mother will come to visit you here from now on and you will most certainly NOT be making contact with him in other ways. The phone has been removed from your room and your internet access will be _very _closely monitored. I will also be making sure that any correspondence sent from you to anyone is thoroughly checked before hand.'

'You can't do that though! You have no right to! You cannot keep me from contacting Michael! Dad?!' she cried, turning to her father. 

'I'm sorry Mia,' he said quietly, 'it's for the best.'

'Exactly! Anyway, your heart should lie with me and your father, and Genovia in fact! Not with some _boy _from America. He would not make a proper consort anyway. No Amelia, that is final. You shall never see, hear from or speak of that boy again. Do I make myself clear?' she took Mia's renewed sobbing as a yes.

[Ooooo so no more Michael! Shocking! Truly shocking! I know that chapter might not make complete sense (or indeed, any sense) but I try! Well a little bit anyway! And it was slightly longer than the other chapters so far! So….yes review and make me happy after that sad chapter….*sniff*…. :o(]


	5. Coming out of the closet

[Now those of you more observant readers may have noticed that the stories name has changed. this is purely because I was going to have a song in it called crush, but now I've kinda decided that it wouldn't really fit, so the new song is spinning :o) its really cool. Or at least, I think it is!

Also, people have asked for longer updates. However, I have several chapters already written, so chapter 8 is where they should start to get longer ok? However this may mean that the update are a little less regular, but that's the price you pay for things like these!

ok, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me scarily happy to be honest :o). I'm meant to be doing my art homework right now, but I really cant be bothered! Nothing new there then… Righto, this is back in the normal time, and kinda were I left off with chapter ummm….the one before last anyways!

So read, enjoy and most importantly, REVIEW!!!! Ta!]

'Oh, yeh Judith's fine. But that's not what I came to talk to you about,' he replied, sounding distant. 

Great, I thought, just fabby! He was going to tell Lilly about seeing me last night. Then again, she already knew I had been out, so I guess it wouldn't matter that much anyway.

'It's just I was thinking last night and…'

'You saw her didn't you,' Lilly said, cutting him off. I pressed my ear closer to the door to allow me to hear what was going on. There seemed to be a bit of and awkward silence.

Michael signed. 'Yes, yes I did. I was going into that old pancake house we used to go to, with Judith, and she was there, sitting at one of the tables. Oh God Lilly why did this have to happen? Why now?' With that he let out a frustrated sigh and slumped onto Lilly's bed. My pile of pillows and duvets had been shoved under the bed, so as not to 'arouse' suspicion. Lilly's words, not mine. I pressed my self even harder against the door, as Michael had moved further away, and I didn't want to miss what he was saying, as it was mainly about me.

'Just when everything was working out. You know, I finished college, I got a job, and I had Judith. Everything was working out just fine. Then _she_ shows up and messes everything up. I have just spent the night trying to figure out stuff. I don't know if I've done the right thing now, with Judith. Maybe I shouldn't be with her.'

'God Michael have you only just realised? I never knew why you hooked up with her in the first place, and then when I heard you were getting married, I didn't know what to think. You and Judith are so different to how you and Mia were.'

Another pause.

'Wait a second,' he started, and I pressed against the door harder. Perhaps a little too hard. 

'How did you know she was….' 

C**r**_A_**s**H!!! The door to the closet gave way and I landed on the floor at Lilly's feet, with my arm twisted unnaturally behind me.

'Oh,' he whispered, as they both stared at me sprawled on the floor. That was how we stayed for a good few minutes. I managed to pick myself up and check the closet door was ok, but in the meantime Michael just stared blankly at the wall and Lilly scowled at the floor.

'So how long have you been back?' Michael asked eventually. He didn't stop looking at the wall.

'Nearly two weeks now.'

'It's all over the news that you're missing. Everyone's looking for you. But at least you're ok. I mean you haven't been kidnapped or anything.' Another awkward silence. I hated it.

'Michael, let me explain,' I didn't want him to hate me, [Wow that's some pretty heave rain…sorry, back to the story…] he had no idea what things had been like in Genovia. It had been three years of hell. I _had _to make him understand.

'I'd better go,' he said quietly, still not looking at me, as he got up and began to make his way towards the door.

'Michael please,' I cried. I couldn't just let him go. He needed to know what had happened.

'No Mia, just leave it,' he said, and then he was out the door, and gone. Again.

[Oooooooooo! Ok this is an insanely short chapter, but there will be more to come. I did write quite a lot more, but I thought that it would be too soon to have some of the stuff in it now, so I'm going to use it later on! Soooo yeh, review….and if u send a very nice one you will receive a shiny English sterling penny, a lot like the once I have here! But this one is mine….. :o)]


	6. Babysitting

[yes yes another update! I have finished all my homework, and so there is time for another chappie to be composed! Hoorah! OK this is a few weeks later, so what's been going on with Mia and Michael and Lilly? O yeh, and Judith of course….*grumbles*]

A whole month had passed since I had arrived in New York. Since the 'incident' with Michael, I hadn't been out much, just occasionally to some take out place or other. And I hadn't seen Michael again.

However, on day 34 of my life in hiding, I came out of the bathroom, after having a shower, to find Lilly speaking in an urgent voice into the phone.

'Yes, yes, ok, uh huh, calm down will you, yes I'll be right there. NO do not do that, that is a very stupid idea. No it will not work out in the long run. No get off the balcony right now. Yes, yes, I'll be ten minutes. Stay away from the balcony. Bye.' I walked up behind her, wondering who on earth she would need to keep away from a balcony.

'Hey Lil, who was that?' I said casually as I started to rub my hair.

'Oh, no one. Look, I've got to go out for a bit. Please, I beg you, do NOT go out anywhere. That's the last thing I need. I'll be back as soon as possible,' she called as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door. She sounded just like my mom. 

I hadn't been intending to go out anywhere anyway, bay watch was on in five minutes, and I was so not going to miss it. Why oh why do we not get quality television like this in Genovia I ask you. When I rule Genovia, I will fully make sure that both the palace and every house hold gets satellite, and therefore we can all enjoy lifetime channel. 

But I don't want to think about Genovia now. Or about ruling it for that matter. I have left all that behind. Well, for the time being anyway.

After watching several episodes of Bay watch I was just about to call it a night when the phone rang. Guessing it was Lilly I answered, using my best 'Lilly-ish' voice, in case it wasn't.

'Hey!'

'Umm hey Mia it's Michael,' I heard a slightly nervous voice reply. Great, he knew it was me! And after all the practicing of the Lilly voice, which I was forced to do after Lilly found out she would have to leave me in the apartment from time to time.

'Michael? Why are you calling?'

'Err, because this is Lilly's phone, and that same Lilly happens to be my sister. Unfortunately.'

'Oh, yeh, sorry. But Lilly's not here.'

'I know. That's why I'm calling. Lil just called me to say she has had a bit of a crisis, and that she couldn't get back, so I have to come and baby sit,' I laughed. Lilly was turning into my mom, and it was pretty scary.

'Or if you wanted, you could come to mine. It's got _slightly _more room, to be sure.' I laughed again, as I looked around Lilly's apartment. It was more like a room than an apartment, so unless Michael lived in a dumpster his apartment would definitely be bigger.

'Oh yeh that would be cool. But you know, I don't need you to look after me. You probably have better things to do with your time.'

'Hmm you'd think that, but no, sadly not. It's you or nothing Thermopolis! I'll come by and get you. I'll be there in about 15 minutes.' I was going to tell him I could very well make my own way to his apartment, but then remembered I had no idea where he lived, so decided to leave it to him to show me the way.

'Sure, see you in 15,' I said as I hung up. Great, I was going to have to be babysat by Michael. It was going to be awkward to be sure.

[Right, the end of another chapter. Yes I know, its sad, but you have to be strong. A good way of showing strength at the hard time is to review me! It really does work! So do it, NOW!! :o)]


	7. Buffy

[YAY more from me, lettuce girl! Ha ha ha! Once again thanks for all of my splendiferous reviews (wow, splendiferous is a real word, its on spell check…scary..!) I planned the rest of the story in Re today, so I know just what's going to happen! I know what's going to happen at the end :op! Which is good because otherwise I may just be warbling on and on forever! 

Anyways, on with the story! :o)]

Michael pushed the door open and I followed him inside his 6th storey apartment. As I looked around I could see Michael watching me, waiting for a reaction. It was like he was trying to show how well he had done without me. But, wait, he wouldn't do that, he's marrying Judith. O God, he's _marrying _Judith. That's just wrong.

Once I had finished looking around I settled down on one of the creamy leather couches as Michael got me a drink. The apartment was nice, to be sure, but it didn't really seem…Michael. Then again, I hadn't seen him in three years, and he had probably changed a lot, but it all seemed so….normal. Not that Michael is some sort of crazed axe murderer or anything, but I always thought he would have a more 'original' colour scheme and everything. Everything here seemed to be white, black and brown. Definitely lacking a personal touch. 

'Do you still play the guitar?' I called to him in the kitchen, thinking back to the guitar I had noticed propped up in the corner of his room.

'Not really, I gave it up ages ago, it seemed kind of stupid,' he replied in a slightly wooden voice. Playing guitar? Stupid? He hadn't thought it was stupid when he was writing songs about me, that's for sure. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Maybe that's why he had quit. No, he wouldn't stop playing just because of me. It's not even like he was that upset when I didn't write or anything. He didn't even attempt to make contact.

'So what do you want to do?' he asked as he came in and set my drink down on the glass topped coffee table.

'Umm, I don't know really. You can go out or something if you want, I mean I don't mind being left alone, I promise I wont set fire to anything.'

'Fraid I cant Thermopolis, Lilly would have a cow if I left you after what happened last time.' He grinned slightly at this.

'We could check out what's on TV.' There was a [insert actress who might appear on lifetime channel's name here] marathon starting in 10 minutes….

'OK, whatever, just none of that crappy lifetime stuff ok?' I shot him a glare, and he grinned again. 'There's Buffy on if you want to watch that?'

So that's what we did. Watched Buffy. Buffy is another program we don't get in Genovia, so it was cool to watch it again. I am so getting satellite when I get back it is unreal…

'So where is Lilly anyway?' I asked during the commercials. I couldn't bare the awkward silence which had been left at the last ad-break. There were never any awkward silences before, when we were going out. And before that.

'Oh, Boris is havng some crisis. Apparently his new album got slated by the critics or something.'

'BORIS? Boris Pelkowski? He has an ALBUM?!'

'Sure, he's like a huge star in the violin world. I still can't work out if that's a good thing or not…. But Lilly seems to like it, having a famous musician boyfriend. Makes her feel important or something.'

'SHES STILL GOING OUT WITH BORIS?' Why had I not been told any of this stuff? I mean I had been back ages, there had been ample opportunity to tell me, and its not like I didn't ask whether she had a boyfriend or if she still saw other people from school. But it seemed she hadn't been completely truthful with me. And just my luck she doesn't have any flaring-nostril-style give aways.

'Yeh. She didn't tell you?'

'NO!'

'Oh, I guess she didn't want to, in case you tried to make contact with them or something. Although I don't know why she's so worried, you've never been big on the whole making contact with people thing have you?' Now _that _hurt. I wanted to say something, but at that point Buffy came back on, and I didn't really want to miss it. And I can sort the Michael thing out later right? Buffy is a once a week event!

[Ok ok I know bit short, and maybe old Mia wouldn't just leave stuff hanging like that with good old Mickey, but bear in mind this is a Mia who had had three long years of 'Grandmerefication' (a Sarah Matthews word) and therefore is a little different. Not mean, just different……

So anyways, you know what I am going to ask…..review :o)]


	8. Star Wars

[Well, due to popular demand, I am going to attempt to make my chapters longer. However, this may result in my not updating as often as I have been at the moment. 

Now, before I continue, I want a big awww because I have just finished and HOUR(!!!!!!!!!) of ICT work. Evil, evil teacher……

Anyways, I have planned out the story completely and it should be about 14 chappies long, providing it all goes to plan and I don't think of something really clever to add to it which in fact makes the rest of the story seem slightly irrelevant…..so don't hold me to the 14 chapters thingy….it could all go pear shaped! So then, on with the show….. :o)]

The next morning I woke up in a strange room, and looked around, slightly disorientated. A few moments later I remember I was at Michael's, and then I realised I was in fact in his bed [gasp!] 

I rolled out and shuffled into the kitchen to find Michael whistling and making pancakes. I was relieved to see (as I passed) that there was a blanket and some pillows laid out on the couch. It would have been seriously worrying if he had been in the bed with me….

When I entered the kitchen Michael stopped whistling promptly and went ever so slightly red. It was at that point I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I can most certainly say that he has _not _let his figure go since I last saw him. I was also glad to see that there were no tattoos with Judith's name in a heart. At least, on the part of him I could see…..

NO! Those are most certainly NOT princess-like thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking them anyway, I mean Michael is enga… Michael has Judith now, and I most certainly do not like him in that way anymore. I got over Michael Moscovitz a _long _time ago.

After we had had our breakfast, served up with awkward conversation, we proceeded into the lounge, where Michael turned on the computer and checked his email, while I flicked through the TV guide. To my complete delight I saw that Star Wars was on, in fact it was starting in about 2 minutes.

'Hey, Michael, do you mind if I put a movie on?' I asked as I sat on the sofa and pulled the blanket Michael had slept under the night before around me.

'Sure, what is it?' he called back in between frantic bursts of typing.

'Star wars.'

'Oh,' he said, sounding….odd. Maybe he didn't like star wars? I mean I know it is the film we watched on our first official date, but Michael is marrying Judith for Christ's sake. He is completely over me. That wouldn't be the reason he sounded weird. Right?

'Is that alright, cause if you don't want to watch it its….'

'No no its fine.' I turned to look at him. He looked rather pale. Maybe he hadn't slept well.

'You know you didn't have to sleep on the couch, I mean, I wouldn't have minded sleeping here.'

'I couldn't let you sleep on the couch could I? You're a princess, what would your Grandmere say?' Now that hurt. I thought Michael knew me better than that. I had never once complained about having to sleep on Lilly's floor. And he should also know I hate being called princess….

However these thoughts were soon pushed from my mind as the music started and I turned back to face the TV screen, leaning back into the chair comfortably. To my surprise a few seconds later I heard the furious typing stop and then Michael launching himself over the back of the couch and landing by my feet. I looked over at him in alarm, he just grinned back at me, before turning back to the TV.

We watched the film in almost complete silence, apart from when we called out key lines. I had noticed, as I looked over at Michael (more frequently than I probably should have been, but oh well) and his smile from when he first threw himself over the sofa was gradually fading, and his sparkling eyes were slowly clouding over. I guess I can understand though, I'm not really much in comparison to Judith. After all, she can clone things, and I could barely pass freshman algebra.

When the movie finally ended I got up and asked Michael if he wanted a drink. He just sat there, gazing into space, and completely ignored me. Yes, yes I have fully well already pointed out I'm not quite as interesting as Judith, but it was still pretty rude for Michael to rub it in by dying. Or at least, ignoring me, but for all I knew, he could be dead. I couldn't hear him breathing…

'Earth to Michael,' I called, waving my hand in front of his face. He blink, and then stayed still for a moment, before slowly looking up at me and giving a weak smile. Well, at least he wasn't dead. Now _that _would be hard to explain to Lilly….

'I remember the first time we watched that film together,' he said quietly. How could I forget? It had been mine and Michael's first official date together. Which was kind of ruined by the fact I had to go to some crappy black and white ball. We were meant to be going to the screening room and having dinner, bit Grandmere insisted I attend, giving me some story about wanting to make the countess who was hosting it jealous of me. Grandmere ruins everything….

'Me too,' I said equally quietly. It had been the first time Michael had told me he loved me. Well, of course he had said it in that computer program, but I had thought that was a joke, then after I found out it wasn't I had a big spaz about loving as friends. 

We sat in silence for a few moments longer before Michael mentioned Buffy and I started talking about star trek, and soon it was like old times. No awkwardness, no long pauses. The conversation just flowed. As we were discussing the finer points of Buffy's love life [having never seen an episode of buffy I have no idea what they would talk about, but I think shes going out with that guy from angel….but I dunno!] when it happened. Suddenly, he stopped talking and just looked at me, straight in the eye. I gazed right back, and once again found the o so familiar feeling of drowning in his deep brown eyes.

And it was at about that point that our lips first touched

[Wow, now _that _was unexpected! And everyone can give me a big round o applause for getting a B in the first module of my French GCSE :OD!!!! I'm really happy about it, seeing as it was the second highest mark in the class, and I am in fact very stupid when it comes to French, due to the fact we havent had a teacher for over 2 months. Then again, the last time we did have her, one of the boys rugby tackled her……

Anyhow, aren't I clever for getting a B?! For this I think I obviously deserve more reviews, so get to it! Go on……… do it now! :o)]


	9. Heavy soul

[Ok flash back time people! *cheers* this is a Michael type flashback, about what happened after Mia left, and how he and Judith got together *glares at Judith* 

He, he, he this is just my mean twisted way to make you mad at me for not telling you what happens with Michael and Mia. He, he, he!……please don't stop reviewing me…

Erm…oo yeh and the song Heavy soul is by Clarkesville - you can listen to the song @ www.clarkesville.net :o) I know it doesn't exactly fit with the whole story, but it sort of does, and I didn't realise I was going to have it in until I heard it yesterday!

Anyhow, enough of my mindless blabbering and on with the show!]

****

Three years ago……

It was a whole month since Princess Mia had left for Genovia. Michael lay in his room staring at the ceiling looking for answers. Well, he couldn't find them anywhere else, they might be up there….

He had already been down to the mail box three times this morning, and it was still only 9:00. Every time he went down he hoped there would be a letter, he checked his email at least 20 times a day, just in case, and he never went out, just in case she called. His college work was suffering, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know why, in the last 92 days he had heard nothing from her. Did she not love him? Had she found someone else? Had she forgotten him even?

'WHY?' he shouted angrily at the plain white ceiling. There was, of course no reply. He signed and climbed slowly off the bed, and shuffled into the kitchenette, to make some toast. Just as he was about to take the first bite there was a knock on the door, and he dropped the sandwich. Could it be Mia? He dashed to the door and threw it open. Alas, it was just Judith, a girl who he had known since high school and who also went to Columbia.

'O, hey Judith,' he said with more disappointment in his voice than he had meant. He didn't want to seem rude did he? He had already turned most of his friends against him by not coming out of his room since May, he didn't want to do the same to Judith.

'Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood,' he apologised as he motioned for her to come in.

'Thanks,' she said, taking a seat on the couch. 'Look, Michael, I don't mean to sound well…mean or anything, but it seems that you have been in a constant bad mood for the last 3 months or so.' 

'Can you blame me?' he said weakly, sitting heavily beside her.

'Well, no, but come on Michael, it has been 3months now, and nothing. I mean, its not like _you _haven't tried to contact her.' It was true. 

He had emailed, he had written, he had tried to call, but nothing. After 2months of nothing ness he had decided enough was enough. He had packed his back, put the answer machine on 'just in case she called' and walked out of the apartment. He caught a cab to the airport, and booked a flight to France. It took up most of his savings. Twelve hours later he was waiting in line at the Genovian boarder, and going over in his head what he would say when he saw her. He had figured it all out on the plane. He would burst heroically into the palace, make his up to her room, burst through the door, chest puffed out, and she would take on look at him and fall madly in love with him again. He had not, however, planned on not being allowed to cross the boarder.

'Passport,' the man at the booth said. Michael handed it over and looked down to check all of his bags were still with him.

'I'm sorry sir,' the man said, 'but I cant let you past.'

Michael looked up abruptly 'wh..what do you mean, you cant let me past?' he cried.

'I'm sorry sir, I have orders from the royal family not to let anyone by the name of Michael Moscovitz and matching your description past. You are Michael Moscovitz, correct?'

'Well, yes but….'

'Well then I'm sorry sir, but if you don't leave now I will have to call security.'

'But you don't understand, I _have _to get in, I have to see Mia.'

'I'm _sorry _sir, but the princess has specifically said that you should not be allowed into Genovia.' 

Michael just stood there limply. Mia didn't want her in Genovia. She didn't want to see him so much that she had ordered he could not even be admitted into the country. He had no attempt to break free from the security guards who came and escorted him back to the airport, where he was promptly put on the next plain back to New York.

'I think,' Judith continued, 'that you should just move on.' It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to move on. He had. Last week he had decided he should tell her how he really felt. He set up the microphone on his computer and got his guitar. He strummed a few chords before setting the microphone to record, before singing, as he had so many time before, a song he had written about Mia: 

'I've got nothing else to say to you  
I'm all out of reasons and rhymes  
I don't care about your problems  
Most likely you don't care about mine  
You say you're sorry, no offence intended  
But your contempt is plain to see  
You're so quick to play the victim  
But the only victim here is me

I'm so tired of being everybody's run around  
And being left along the wayside when they go  
And I'm tired of hearing everybody put me down  
I never said I'd be the bearer of your heavy soul

I've got nothing else to give you  
I know what you say behind my back  
I never had nothing against you  
How d'you get on this desperate track

I'm just tired of being everybody's run around  
And being left along the wayside when they go  
And I'm tired of hearing everybody put me down  
I never said I'd be the bearer of your heavy soul

You never gave me nothing back

I'm through with being everybody's run around  
And being left along the wayside when they go  
And I'm done with hearing everybody put me down  
I never said I'd be the bearer of your heavy soul  
I never said I'd be the bearer of your heavy soul  
I never said I'd be the bearer of your heavy soul'

He had burnt it to CD and posted it that afternoon.

'I've tried to move on, I really have. I don't know what to do,' he sighed and turned to Judith with a questioning look.

'I think, the only way to move on from something like this, is to move on to someone else.' she said, leaning towards him slightly.

'But who,' Michael replied, innocently, wondering why Judith was saying all this stuff, and why she was leaning so close.

'Me,' she said simply, before closing the gap between the two and kissing him.

As much as his instincts told him to, Michael didn't push her away. Maybe this was the right thing to do? At least, he knew, Judith would never leave him to rule a country, and that, with Judith, he would never be lonely.

What he didn't realise, is that he would never be truly happy either.

[oooo, another chapter ending in a kiss! Scandalous! I know this chapter is a little hard to under stand, but I think it wouldn't be so good if it was all spilt up, and I kinda like the way it flows into the present (even though it is 3 years ago) and the past.

Anyways, tell me what you think, and I promise next chapter we will go back to Mia and Michael, and that kiss.

Now I think about it, it was kind of mean of me to put this chapter here. What with you all thinking you would find out what was happening with them in this chapter, but there you go, what can I say? I'm evil! Mwahahahaha!!!!

Review :o)]


	10. Disaster and Devistation

[Ok, back to normal time now! Yay! And also back to that kiss! Splendid!

I've been trying to figure out what to do for my next story, seeing as I have almost finished writing this one now. I might concentrate on my fan fiction stuff for a while, because I like where that's all going. I'm not too sure. What do you guys think? Oh yeh and while I'm on the subject, please check out my fan fiction story, a simple life, its in a kind of a PD/Meg Cabot style, or so I have been told!

But, yes, yes, the kiss…. ]

Michael pulled away quickly.

'Mia, I'm so sorry,' he said in a slightly strangled voice, turning slightly red as he turned away from me. I was still trying to process the information when Michael got up to answer the phone. Had we, Michael and I, just…kissed? After all these years. And had I enjoyed it?

My runaway train o thoughts was brought to a sudden halt as Michael told me that Lilly was back and she was coming over in a few minutes to get me. I just nodded and got up to get my stuff.

Lilly turned up about ten minutes later, and Michael and I said out shy goodbyes before Lilly had pulled me onto the subway muttering 'We are going to talk about this when we get home.' Apart from saying that though, she pretty much kept quiet. I was obviously in complete mental turmoil, and pretty much reliving my first few months of torment I endured 'for the good of my country' in Genovia, without Michael. And now he had been snatched away from me again? Not that I had really ever had him this time, but still. All the time I was thinking that I was also desperately asking myself why? Why did it feel so bad now, when it had felt so good before?

Sadly I couldn't answer that question, and all too soon we were back at Lilly's apartment and she had a whole lot of questions I couldn't answer either. Like what the hell did I think I was doing.

'Lilly you don't know how hard it is though,' I cried, 'I don't know what's going on in my head. It so confusing. First of all we were al weird, and then we got talking and then everything was great, you know, how it used to before, and then we kissed.' 

'Good one,' she commented as she paced agitatedly up and down the room.

'You understand though Lilly, I've _got _to explain it to him, you don't know what it was like. I couldn't call him or write to him or anything. It was horrible. I was stuck in Genovia with no friends, and Grandmere always telling me to smile and use the right knife and I had to wear these awful clothes and I couldn't be myself. That's why I had to come back here. I couldn't take it anymore.'

'You, you think that you had it bad? You have no idea what you did when you left. Michael was devastated.' I looked up at Lilly. She looked like she had the night she found out I'd got a make over again. She was angry. 'You go swanning off to Genovia, and leave him here. He was beside himself. And then when you didn't write, or call, or anything, he couldn't take it.'

'I just told you I couldn't!'

'Well you could have at least tried. But you didn't did you?'

'Well neither did Michael. There was nothing I could do, I had people watching me 24/7, reading all my mail, listening to all my phone calls, searching my room every morning. Michael could have done something though. Pretended to be my mom, written to me, if he was that desperate he could have come and seen me. But no, he didn't did he.'

'Yes, yes he did. He tried all that stuff. But still he got nothing in reply. He loved you Mia, and you just left him. You broke him. But he was getting his life back together. He has Judith for God's sake. They're getting married.' I cringed at that point. 'And now you just come waltzing in and ruin everything for him again.'

'But Lil, I didn't mean to, I really didn't, I mean I never thought I wouldn't be able to write to him in Genovia, I always thought he would come and visit, and I could show him around, and then when he finished college he would move to Genovia permanently and the we'd get married and everything would be perfect. But it never was. What I came back here I never _planned_ on seeing him again, and when I did I never thought anything like this would happen. I mean it's kind of your fault it did, even after I saw him in the pancake place and when he came round here. I didn't intend to spend the night in his apartment.'

'Yes, yes I know, but I had nothing else to do. No one else knew you were here, and I needed someone to keep an eye on you. I didn't want anything to happen to you.'

'I know,' I sighed heavily.

'You need to talk to him. It's the only way to sort things out. You cant just leave him like you did least time.'

'I know,' I sighed again.

'I suppose I had better take you back then had I?'

'No, it's ok, I can take myself. Anyways, I need some time to think about what I'm going to say.'

'Fair enough, but Mia, don't, whatever you do, break his heart again. Please?'

'Lilly, I promise on pain of death, I will try my up most _not _to break his heart.' I smiled at her more bravely than I felt, before walking out the door, and on my back into Michael Moscovitz's life.

[righto I know, a bit of a shorter chapter than the last two, but I didn't want to pull this one out too much because it might just get boring. Plus I just want to get on and write what happens when she gets to Michael's again! I cant wait!

And before I tell you review and go, I think you should be aware that I'm wearing a motorcycle helmet. Why you ask? Quite frankly I am not too sure, but I can tell you it is very warm and stuffy. And the little window thingy at the front seems to be misting up at the front….

So yes, obviously review and tell me in crazy, and also what you think I should do about the whole new PD story, as mentioned in the first note at the top. Cheers! :o)]


	11. Coming Clean

[Yet another update! I'm in a slightly weird mood today, mainly because I had a really good dream about….someone….and then I woke up and it was just a dream…. :o( Ah well…back to Mia…..]

I wandered the streets vaguely going in the direction of Michael's apartment, trying to figure out what I would say. To be quiet frank I had no idea. I couldn't really just walk in and just let loose. I had to be collected, I had to have some sort of plan. I just hoped Judith wasn't there.

As I was walking, I passed an electronics store with numerous different sized TV's in the window. All rather worryingly displaying my face. It was actually a picture from my last birthday party, and I didn't look too bad really. I was wearing a swanky sundress and some pearls, and gave the impression of being genuinely happy. But none of my friends had been there. No Lilly, no Tina, no one. In actual fact, my 19th birthday had pretty much sucked. My 18th had been better as I had actually had some say over the guest list. Lilly had still not been able to merit an invite, due to her low social standing (hello Grandmere, this is the 21st century, not a Jane Austen book) but Tina and Shameeka had been classed as 'acceptable' as Tina's father was rather wealthy and Shameeka was now a high flying super model. Even so I hadn't been able to spend much time with any of them, as I had had to 'attend' to my other guests.

Even so, I thought as I still stood in front of the store and realised how weird I must look, they were still looking for me, and even after over a month of my being gone they hadn't even come over to America, which just goes to show great the Genovian detectives really are….its actually pretty worrying…

Eventually I ended up at Michael's, still none the wiser to what the hell I was going to say. I took a deep breath, tried to collect myself and pushed the buzzer. It was pretty fair to say Michael was rather surprised to see me.

'Mia! What are you doing here?' he said, in a surprised way and slightly anxious way, holding the door open.

'I need to explain,' I said simply, walking into the apartment. Michael motioned for me to go and sit on the couch, which I did, and he sat opposite me, and looked at me. I guessed this was my queue to start. And once I started I found it pretty hard to stop. Everything came rushing out, about how I couldn't contact him, how bad things were in Genovia, how I thought he would hate me because I never wrote and that's why he never made contact….but he stopped me there.

'Mia, I did try. I wrote, I emailed, I called, God I even tried to _go _to Genovia to see you, but they wouldn't let me in, after you left orders with the guys at the border crossing not to let me past.' Lilly hadn't told me about that. She had just said he tried to contact me, giving the impression that he had written a couple of emails. But nothing, nothing as drastic as to come all the way over to Genovia. Why is it that she always seems to forget key details. Like, for example, that she was still going out with Boris, or that he just happened to be a big famous violinist now?

'What? I never did anything like that!'

'Well the guy told me you had specifically ordered that I should not be admitted into the country. So they just sent me right back home again.' how could he even think for a second that I would ever do a thing like that. I looked pleadingly at him but her merely continued to stare at his light wood laminate flooring on which his feet currently rested.

'Michael, I'm so sorry, I never knew. It must have been Grandmere and my dad.' how could they have done this? I mean I know they didn't want me to see him, but to go to these lengths to make sure of it, its just not right.

'I guess you didn't get my tape either then?'

'No, the only contact I ever got was from my mom and Mr. G.' Michael smiled a bit at my still calling my step dad Mr. G after all this time.

'So you didn't forget about me, and you didn't, you didn't not love me anymore?' Michael said looking me in the eye for the first time since the conversation started. I smiled a little.

'No of course not! Michael I loved you! I would never have done any of that stuff.' I, as you may have noticed, said that I loved him, as in past tense. However, at that moment, as I gazed once again into his wonderful eyes, I wasn't sure if it would be staying in the past tense for much longer.

'Really?' he asked, seeming to brighten up by the second.

'Yes, really, how could you even think for a single second that I didn't. I mean come on you had known me long enough!' I spewed on for a few more minutes about how I had stayed faithful to him even when I wasn't allowed to contact him and how I had turned down countless offers from perfectly hansom and respectable gentlemen for him. I did, however, fail to mention how long this had in fact carried on for.

'Oh Michael I'm so glad I finally got to tell you all this,' I smiled as I leaned over to where he was sat on the couch and hugged him tightly.

And that was how Judith found us.

[Yay they made up, but *gasp* Judith is still around! What will happen now? Ooo the possibilities. Obviously by the time I put this up I will have the rest of the story written, as I have only just put up chapter 7 up, so I'm well ahead of myself. But I just love writing this story so much!

By the way, do any of you guys like Maroon 5? I have been 'browsing' their website today and listening to a few tracks that are on there. I absolutely love the song 'she will be loved'! In fact, I might even write a story about it! We will just have to wait and see wont we?! I actually have several ideas floating around in my head, seeing as I am having a particularly pre relationship Michael/Mia thing with my best friend. I just hope that it will turn out the same….

Anyways, I have depressed myself now, so review me and make it all better again!]


	12. Promises

[We are fast reaching the end of our tale of two lovers with more that what's going on in their heart to worry about (Michael and Mia for those I have confused with my clever and confusing old English talk) I should have this story finished soon, but seeing as I'm soooo far ahead I might as well do some more 'original' writing until I have put all of this story up. Then I will have to work out which ideas I have bounding around my mind I will pick for my next super exciting story *grins* I know I haven't said it for ages, but thanks to each and everyone of you who had reviewed me. It makes me (as I have said several time before) scarily, bordering on psychotically, excited! I'm sure you all want that, so more please!!!!

Righto, when we left our love struck couple they were making up for three years of angst and sadness, before they were very _rudely _interrupted by evil Judith. So we will just have to see what little miss fruit fly cloner will do about it….]

I had a new person to add to my list of people who ruin everything, which had before consisted of just Grandmere. But we have a new entrée now, the lovely (can you tell I'm being sarcastic) Judith Gershner. Yes, just as I had righted three years of wrongs with Michael, she just happened to walk in. Great. Does she not know to knock before she enters. For all she knew Michael could have been naked. In fact, thinking about it more carefully, and then instantly wishing I hadn't, that is probably the main reason she didn't knock and instead barged right in. I think it would be pretty safe to say she was not pleased with what she saw. Then again, she had missed out on seeing Michael naked, so she was bound to be disappointed. But, I think it's pretty fair to say, seeing me sat there on the couch with Michael, did not make her day.

She stood in the doorway for a full minute, not saying anything, just with her mouth hanging open in what Grandmere would call a highly uncouth way. Personally I would rather say it made her look like a loser, but then again, who am I to speak. I'm a princess who abandons all her friends (unintentionally mind), how much more of a loser can you get?

However, eventually she did manage to cough out 'what is _she _doing here,' to which I took offence, and Michael quickly began to deny that we weren't doing anything we shouldn't be. Which was true, but at the time I sort of wished it wasn't. 

'Judith, me and Mia weren't doing anything wrong, she's just an old friend, and she was explaining about what happened when she left.'

'Michael, I want to believe you, but I don't know. How do you know she's not just say all this stuff to get back with you.'

'Because, Judith, I know Mia, and I know that she would never do anything like that.' Well I obviously must have changed a lot in the last few years I thought to myself, smiling slightly. However my smile was eternally banished once I had witnessed what happed next.

'Promise?' asked Judith pulling I guess what she thought was a cute pouty face. Personally I thought it looked a lot more like a botox gone soo wrong.

'Promise,' Michael said, before getting up to where she stood in front of him, and kissed her on the lips. It was positively the most gross thing I have ever seen. And to think, those same lips which must have kissed Judith hundreds of times had kissed mine just a few hours before. One word: eww!

Once Michael had been able to prise himself away Judith's grasp, which was actually harder than it sounds, I stood up as well.

'I guess I had better get going then,' I said, while Judith glared at me.

'Yes you had. And seeing as you and Michael have sorted out everything about before, I guess there isn't really any point for you to come back again. So bye,' she said coldly, taking my arm, gripping it rather hard might I add, and escorting me to and then out of the door. I looked for Michael, but I couldn't see him, as Judith was blocking most of the door way I didn't have much luck. So I just left. At least, I consoled myself, I had done what I had really intended to do which was tell him what had really happened when I left. This was in fact the reason I had come to New York in the first place, as apposed to a nice little Caribbean island instead. So that I could tell Michael. Getting him to fall back madly in love with me was of course an aim of mine as well, not that I was in a hurry to admit it any time soon. 

However, after all this wallowing there was new hope, as, as I was descending the last flight of steps, I heard someone call my name. It was Michael.

'Mia! Wait up!' he cried as he threw himself down the 5 flights of stairs which separated the two of us. 'Mia, I'm so sorry about Judith. I have to go away on business for a few days, but as soon as I get back I promise we will sort this whole thing out.'

'But what about Judith?' I asked, looking up the stairs to check she wasn't flying down in a mad rage after Michael, carrying a pitchfork with which she intended to spear me with. To my relief all I saw was an old woman struggling up with several broken bags of shopping, which had no doubt been broken when Michael whizzed past her a few seconds before.

'Leave her to me,' he replied, with a devilish look in her eye as he winked at me. My knees went wibbly and I felt 14 again. With that he kissed me softly on the cheek (which may I also point out did nothing what so ever to help the current state of wibbliness me knees where experiencing) and raced back up the stairs again. I gazed after him for a while, but then decided it was a bit stalker-ish to watch his hand on the rail travel up all 6 flights and so I exited the apartment block, and made the weary journey back through Manhattan and back to Lilly's apartment. And do you know what I thought, as I walked. Maybe Michael was going to leave Judith for me! Yes, yes, I know it's a long shot, but hey, if she got _really _desperate, she could always clone him…..

[I know just about nothing happened in that chapter, but I didn't want to have all that stuff mixed up in the next one! Only two more to go now! And then a new and exciting Mia / Michael adventure can begin………

Oo yeh, and review! :o)]


	13. Spinning

[Well, I know you have all come to love my long and pointless author notes, but you will be pleased to hear that this is it! No mindless babble, no odd bits of information about my life! Apart from that I have a statistics exam tomorrow and I kind of haven't revised. But its ok, its just a mock, the real thing isn't until June…. :o/Just on with the story! (oh yeh and its pretty long! And the song spinning is by Clarkesville - I just found out he toured with Rooney, so I dunno if anyone has seen him…he's pretty cool!!) :o)]

It seemed that Boris had not fully recovered from his previous bout of distress about his new album, and so Lilly had to make another trip over to his place. Meaning that I would once again have to be left alone. Or shipped off to Michaels that is. Having considered it for a long time, Lilly finally chose option B. Michael's. however, after a quick call to casa Moscovitz of the Michael persuasion, she discovered that Michael was still away on business, but that Judith was there.

'You know, I don't like her any more do Mia, but at least she knows that you're here, and we don't have to go telling anyone else.' I could tell that Lilly was still tense about me being found, especially as on the news that morning it had been announced that the 'search for Princess Amelia('MIA!!!' I had screamed at the TV) was moving to America.' They are finally catching on…… which I have to say I is good thing, as I t was getting rather worrying that they still hadn't found me. I mean I know I ran away from it and everything, but I don't want Genovia to look bad, and this whole then still not finding me thing really isn't helping.

Anyways, so once again I was being escorted to Michael's apartment, although this time I would not find Michael there (sadly). By the time I reached the door I was actually pretty scared. What if Judith tried to kill me? I know it might seen a little irrational, but she does strike me as the mad jealous type somehow….

As she opened the door she gave me an icy glare, and watched me as I slowly made my way in and set my stuff on the floor by a rather large green pot plant which stood on the floor by the door.

'So then, how long are you going to be here?' she asked in an irritated voice. Had Grandmere been there she would have had a few stern words with her right there and then. This was, of course, no way to treat a guest, even one you strongly disliked, as she once told me after a rather embarrassing incident with the foreign minister from Luxembourg. 

The rest of the day was spend with pretty much the same iciness, with me watching TV and wandering around the apartment aimlessly. Judith sat at the computer in the corner I had watched Michael using a few days before and typed loudly, as if she was trying to show off the speed at which she could do so. I was browsing through a small table full of pictures of Judith and Michael in a number of romantic poses, when I came across one that was one obviously from the night which Michael proposed. It could have just been me, but after closer inspection of the two wide grins, Michaels seemed to look far more forced then Judith's.

'That was from the night we got engaged,' Judith said, stating the obvious. 

'Oh, right. It looks nice. You both look very happy,' I said, setting it back down on the glass toped table again. You will note I said _look _as apposed to _are_ or whatever.

'We are,' she stated in a slightly biting voice. However, I am a princess. I will rise above it. Instead of shutting up and shoving off like she would no doubt like me to, I decided to ask some more questions. I might as well find out what Michael had been up to in the last three years, and not make this little visit a total waste of time.

'So when did you guys get together?'

'Oh, about three months after you left.' ouch.

'Ah. So you were both at Columbia, right?'

'Yeh, although Michael did [insert name of computer stylee type course here] and I did biological and genetic science's, so we weren't in the same classes or anything. But we hung out, and then it became more than that.'

'So when did he propose? Was it really romantic?' I know, kind of sickly, but it seemed to get through to her. For someone so clever as to be able to clone fruit flies aged just 17, she was pretty shallow.

'Oh about two years ago. It _was really_ romantic as well, although it wasn't really unexpected. We are made for each other after all.' 

'Two years, and you're still not married? How come?'

'Oh well its not down to me I assure you. But Michael just said that there's no hurry, and it would be better to wait until we have graduated and got good jobs and before we settle.'

'Ah ok. Understandable.' Despite my calm and collected composure, on the inside I was jumping for joy. Maybe Michael didn't actually want to marry Judith. I mean, if he really did, he would have wanted to do it sooner right?

'You know what's weird. I always thought it would be you and Michael walking up the isle, not me. So really, you going to Genovia and just leaving him like that was the best thing you could have done. And I guess thanks are in order for that. So thanks.' I really don't see how Michael can even bare being _engaged _to her. I can barely manage spending a few hours with her, let alone the rest of my life. I think I'd rather be in Genovia….and that's saying something!

As the evening wore on Judith talked more about her and Michael's relationship, in what was obviously a bid to make me jealous. It was working surprisingly well. When it eventually came to half 11 Judith decided to call it a night. Instead of being the courteous host as Michael had been, even thought the not talking to me bit, she took the bed, leaving me with the couch. Not that it was uncomfortable, it was, after all, several hundred dollars worth of [insert well known American furniture brands name here] luxury. But still, it wasn't a bed.

Thankfully early the next morning I was rescued from Judith by Lilly, confirming that Boris had calmed down. For the time being. So it was back to my same old routine of sitting in all day and going out for a while at night.

However, my routine was rudely interrupted on Thursday evening with some vigorous banging on Lilly's apartment door. Lilly was out, and assuming it was the Genovia police (took you long enough) I begrudgingly made my way to the door and pulled it open. It was Judith.

'Where is he then?' she screamed as she forced her way in, looking around in a way which reminded me every much of a vulture.

'What are you talking about Judith?' I asked, standing well out of her way as she pelted herself around the room, looking under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, everywhere where there could have been the slightest change someone could be hiding.

'Michael, I know he's here, he just went out before, I know he was coming here, what have you done with him?' she cried, having finished her search of the room and making her way rapidly towards me. Eventually she can so close I was backed up onto the wall. I had a niggling feeling that she was going to try and strangle me of impale me on something long and sharp and hang me out of the window until I died.

'Michael's not here I swear Judith! If he was don't you think you would have found him by now? I mean, anyway, why would he be here anyway, it's you he loves, it's you he proposed to, it's you he's going to marry once you get your careers sorted out. Why would want me, some lousy princess who lived in a stupid old castle in a country hardly the size of a pin prick on the map?' I had hoped by pointing these things out she would calm down, but instead she seemed to be looking around for a sharp implement which was close to hand. I was just making a mental note of all the things I had achieved in my short life when I hear someone behind Judith. 

'Because I love you,' I heard the familiar voice of Michael Moscovitz say, just as I was remembering the time I had saved Boris from dying from a nasty head wound, caused by a globe being dropped on his head.

'You what?' Judith cried once again, spinning around to face him. To be honest I was thinking pretty much the same thing.

'I love her,' he repeated, giving Judith a stare I was very glade not to be on the receiving end of as I managed to slip away from the wall and stand next to Judith, a look of utter surprise on my face. Grandmere would have had a heart attack if she had seem me then. Apparently it is very _un_princess-like to stand in front of the man that you love with your mouth open.

'But…but…us…you and me…we…but…her?' Judith spluttered. There was a look of total devastation on her face and kind of felt sorry for her for one moment. Just one moment mind, I mean I didn't know how long I was going to have with Michael, I wasn't going to waste it feeling sorry for the girl who had him before.

'Judith, I'm sorry, but I don't love you.'

'But Michael, we're getting married, we're going to get a house out in the suburbs. It was going to be perfect, we were going to have smart kids, they where going to go to Harvard and go onto great things. I was going to win the noble prize award. You cant really be serious,' she said, looking more and more worried and desperate by the second.

'Look Judith, we where going to do all of those things, sure, but that's not because I loved you. I mean sure I like you,' he said in a slightly unconvincing tone, ' but after Mia left I just wanted someone to love me, and who wouldn't leave me like she did. And that person was you Judith. And you have been great the whole time you really have, but now I know I have to be with Mia.'

'But…but…she left you, she would answer your letters of emails or calls, she even banned you from entering the country. And you're choosing her over me?'

'Yes,' he said simply and I could have died right there. Obviously if I had he probably would have married Judith and he wouldn't have been to happy, but still. Judith on the other hand stood there like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing periodically. It would have been funny, had the reason she was doing it not been so serious. And anyways, I was already pretty psyched about the fact that Michael (yes _Michael_, _Michael MOSCOVITZ_(!!!!!) loved me, and always had!) had said all of this stuff to be worrying too much about Judith. But I was worrying a little, I mean, what can I day, I'm a nice person!

Eventually Judith stopped her whole fish thing and managed to splutter out 'So…so this is the end…of us I mean?'

'Yeh,' Michael said, looking at the floor, and if I am not very much mistaken, trying not to smile. Judith signed and sniffed a bit, before walking out of the open door, and out of our lives.

We stood in silence for a few moments, neither of us making eye contact, before I finally managed to ask 'So…so you meant all of that stuff you said then. About me I mean?' I was dreading the answer. I really was. Michael looked at me straight in the eye, a look of surprise across his face.

'Of course I did. But I understand if you just want me to go. I mean, you're a princess, you don't need a guy like me. Anyhow, you're probably engaged to some Swedish prince so…'

'Michael, I love you,' I said. You would have thought he had noticed, it was pretty obvious!

'Really?'

'Yes!' his face lit up, and I looked into his eyes, such deep brown, wonderful…..

'Mia,' he said softly, and I was jerked back to reality, 'I want to show you something,' he continued, taking my hand and leading me towards Lilly's bed. Once I was sat down he darted out f the room, and for one fleeting moment I was afraid he had 'done a runner', so to speak, but a few moments later he returned, carrying his guitar.

'I thought you said you gave up Guitar,' I asked.

'Well, I did kind of, after I sent you a song, when you where in Genovia. It was the last thing I sent you.' 

'Oh.' Great, just great, I put Michael off guitar, one of the things he loves the most. Well, at least I didn't put him off the computer, or run over Pavlov or something, although I had been informed by Lilly that someone else had done that about 6 months after I left. Way to hit a guy when he's down….

'But when I say you again, that night in the pancake house, everything came rushing back, and I…I wrote another song.' with that, he strummed a few chords, before beginning to sing.

'Hey now  
Where do we fit into this  
We're just trying to move along  
We're trying to keep ourselves connected  
And it feels so strange  
To see you here like this  
I wonder how your world has been spinning  
Without me

Your life is a sight that should be seen  
So close your eyes now and look deeper  
On an axis there's the universal dream  
Turning faster than the dreamer

Hey now

Where do we fit into this  
We're just trying to move along  
We're trying to keep ourselves connected  
And it feels so strange  
To see you here like this  
I wonder how your world has been spinning  
Without me

And I might seem a bitter bittersweet  
After everything we've been through  
You said nothing ever would defeat  
The battalion me and you

Hey now

Where do we fit into this  
We're just trying to move along  
We're trying to keep ourselves connected  
And it feels so strange  
To see you here like this  
I wonder how your world has been spinning  
Without me

Looking back to the road that we were on  
When we could feel our spirits rising  
Up ahead we saw somewhere to belong  
Underneath broader horizons

Hey now

Where do we fit into this  
We're just trying to move along  
We're trying to keep ourselves connected  
And it feels so strange  
To see you here like this  
I wonder how your world has been spinning  
Without me' he finished softly, sending shivers down my spine.

'Michael, that was so cool!'

'Thanks,' he said, looking suddenly shy. 'You know you don't just have to say you liked it just cause I'm here, cause if you didn't really like it you could…'

'Shut up Michael,' I said simply, before taking his face in my hands and kissing him. I am very glad to say, after a momentary pause of surprise, he kissed me back.

However, once again we where rudely interrupted, by someone at the door. This time it really was the Genovian guard. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Genovia and Grandmere always seem to find a way of ruining my life.

[Ooo, scandalous! And I know maybe Michael was a bit harsh, and Mia was a bit mean, but come on give them a break, this is Judith we are talking about here. No one really likes Judith, right? (cept maybe Judith herself, and of course her parents, but not us! Well, not the die hard M+M fans in any case!) 

Ah well, only one more chapter left now…so make the most of it by reviewing me and letting me know I'm great (or even letting me know I'm rubbish, either way i just want reviews! Especially seeing as I got 2 marks off an A on my maths statistics coursework and had to spend 2 and a half hours (that's just _wrong_) taking the exam! I seriously think I deserve the reviews. And the more you review the sooner I'll put the last chappie up… you have been warned!

So go, now REVIEW :o)]


	14. important author note!

[Right ok, this isn't Saz, this her mate Ben. Urm…she's pretty sick at the moment, and so she has kindly asked me just to put this up you don't thing she's abandoned you lot! She will be back ASAP and probs have the last chapter up by the weekend…righto, ok, laterz!]


	15. Happily ever after?

[Isn't Ben nice, for putting up a note for me?! He's kinda _my _Michael Moscovitz, he just doesn't realise it yet….Even so, he does think that PD FanFics are stupid, but hey, everybody has their faults! I mean, Michael didn't even want to go to the prom….

Ok, the time has finally come, and we have arrived at the FINAL CHAPTER. I know this is obviously, a very hard time for us all, but once you have managed to stop crying enough to read the story, I would very much appreciate it if you could review me one more time! Thanks! And I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing pats all reviewers on the head it makes me very very happy indeed!!!

Anyhow, this chapter is in the third person and Mia's POV, because it gives a clearer idea of what is actually going on, as well as letting you know what's going on with Michael as well, and his thoughts. I would do a Michael POV, but I would probably make him sound worryingly goy, so it is probably for the best to have it like this….. Also, for anyone who's interested, I have pins and needles in my right foot :o)]

Mia looked around the small white room with a petrified look on her face. What was going to happen to her? She had been locked in the office for almost tow hours now. Two hours of worrying about what would be done with her, and what's more, what would be done with Michael.

She rested her head on the shiny black table and wondered what the room was used for. When Grandmere had insisted that there be a Genovian embassy built in New York, she had spend a very long time specifying what rooms there should be. However, Mia had never heard her mention 'interrogation rooms.' Perhaps she had been at a dress fitting while that was being discussed.

While Mia was thinking this, little did she know that just two doors down, in a room almost identical to the one she was in, Michael was talking to a large foreign guy, by the name of Lars.

'She'll be ok though, wont she?' Michael asked anxiously as he paced up and down.

'The princess will be fine Mr Moscovitz, her family will be very pleased to have her back. You one the other hand…'

'…will be beheaded, and never see her again' Michael completed the sentence with a sigh.

'I _was _going to say that your fate will be decided by the Prince, and no doubt the Dowager Princess too.'

'Oh and that's better?!' he asked him self aloud. The Prince and dowager Princess (although it seemed pretty strange to call her that, Michael thought, because as far as he could see, Mia's Grandmere was anything but Princess-like. What sort of a princess has eyeliner _tattooed _on anyway?) had never really liked him. In fact, Mia's Grandmere had always pretty much hated Michael, mainly because he wasn't Royal, and because he played in a band and used to own a webzine called Crackhead. Apparently, future prince consorts shouldn't really be associated with anything with the name Crackhead, or indeed anything drug related. Which Michael had always thought was a bit off, after Prince Harry's drug related shenanigans. Then again, Harry wasn't a prince consort so he guessed it was probably ok….

'Maybe you should talk to the Princess?'

'I cant! I have been locked in this weird white room. How can I get out?'

'Ah yes, but you forget, I have the keys,' smiled Lars casually, as he jangled a loop of keys around his finger.

Three hours I had had me in that room. THREE!!!! They could do this can they? I mean come on, I'm a princess! They cant seriously lock me up. Then again, I did kind of run away from the country I will one day have to rule over, which is probably the reason they had me locked up… But still! I wasn't even sure whether the room I was being held captive in had decent ventilation. For all I knew, the oxygen levels could be running very low.

Just as I was finding it hard to breathe, I heard the clicking of the lock, and then the door swung open, to reveal Lars, and behind him, Michael.

'Lars!' I cried before running over to hug him. I hadn't seen him for nearly two months, and to be quite honest, I'd missed him. After all, the reason I had left Genovia in the first place hadn't been because of my bodyguard. It was my family. Lars had even helped me escape, he drove me to the airport and helped to get me on the plane without my being recognised.

I eventually broke away from my embrace with Lars and turned to Michael. He looked tired and worried. His hair was all messed up too, and looked like he had been running his fingers through it.

'I'm sorry Michael,' I said quietly, not really making eye contact. I felt bad enough already, I didn't want to have to look into those deep brown peat-bog eyes and feel any worse.

'Why are you sorry?' he asked lightly touching my arm. It sent shivers down my spine and I started to cry. How could I be leaving him? After all this time without him, and now I had found him again, and even got him to love me again. They couldn't make me go back now? Could they?

'For putting you through all of this. But I guess after they let you go you can go and make up again with Judith. I'm sure theres still enough time if you just wanted to…'

'Mia, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you, not Judith. I've never loved her and I never will. Not when I can have you. And probably not even if I couldn't. So I'm not going to go running back to Judith, no matter what happens. I promise,' he looked me straight in the eye, and I felt a solitary tear rolling slowly and sadly down my cheek. I continued to look at him as he wiped the tear away gently, his touch lingering slightly on my tingling skin.

'Oh Michael, what are we going to do,' I sniffed miserably, feeling my chin beginning to wobble slightly.

'We'll think of something. With Lars on our side, we can and _will_ find a way around this,' he soothed, pulling me to his chest and stroking my hair softly. It could have just been me, but I think I heard Lars coughing after hearing what Michael said. I have to say, I wasn't too sure it would work, but anything is worth a try for love…right?

Of course I knew that we could probably escape, that wasn't what I was doubting, Lars would be able to get us out no problem, however, I couldn't keep hiding forever could I? I mean, eventually I would have to face up to who I was, and where I needed to be.

'Michael, wait,' I said softly, pulling away from him. He looked hurt and confused. 'I can't keep running from this forever. I've to face up to who I am. But I don't want to have to let you go either. I need to speak to my Dad and Grandmere,' I sighed heavily and fell back into the chair I had been sitting in before.

'The Prince and Dowager Princess will be here soon, Princess,' Lars informed us.

'Good. I want to speak to them as soon as possible,' I said, trying to sound assertive and bold. It didn't really work.

'I will escort Mr Moscovitz back to his room,' announced Lars, and with that he lead Michael out of the room, and I was left alone, once again. I had to work out what to say to dad and Grandmere, as at the time I didn't have a clue. I just wished Michael had been allowed to stay, to help me work it out. He's much smarter than me. He's even been to University, at Columbia no less. I barely managed to pass Freshman algebra. Michael would obviously have been a great help.

Two hours later, a white limo pulled up in front of the Genovian Embassy, and two figures climbed out into the heavy rain which was pouring down all over New York. But that was late November for you. The two made their way hurriedly into the building and quickly removed their coats, revealing a balding man in his mid 40's and an elderly woman in her early 70's.

'I told you that she should have been raised in Genovia,' the elder of the two grumbled. 'That reckless American painter has ruined her. If she had been brought up in Genovia she would have never met that retched boy, let alone ended up running half way across the world to be with him. Philippe, are you even listening to me?' she asked, glaring at the man who was in deep conversation with the lead of security.

'….and she's ok?' he was asking in a concerned voice.

'Your highness she is fine. I have spoken to her myself and she seems perfectly fine,' he replied in an official manor.

'Is _he _with her,' the woman asked quickly, spitting out the 'he' as though it was a fly which had flown into her mouth and she was spitting out in complete disgust. Not that, of course, Dowager Princesses spit.

'No your highness, Mr Moscovitz is in a separate room. Would you like me to let him go?'

The elderly woman opened her mouth, but the prince got in there first, 'No, I would like to speak to him if that's ok Lars.'

'Excellent your highness, but first, I think your daughter would like a word with you,' Lars said, bowing slightly before motioning for the two to follow him down a marble hall way and into a waiting elevator.

'_Doors closing,' _the elevator announced. _'Going up..'_

I sat there, drumming my fingers on the table. Still waiting. The clock on the wall opposite clicked, telling the whole room another minute had passed. Another eventless minute. Everything was silent, apart from the ticking of the clock. Then I hear footsteps.

The door swung open, revealing my father, and Grandmere. Although I had been planning what to do, I still wasn't quite sure about what would happen when they first entered. Would they be happy to see me, would they not? What would Grandmere say? Luckily I wasn't kept waiting long before these questions were answered.

'MIA!' my father cried as he pulled me into his arms tightly. We held each other for a while, until Grandmere began tapping her foot on the cold hard floor, and we reluctantly pulled apart.

'Grandmere…' is started uncertainly, not knowing quite what to expect from her. Nothing new there.

'I think you had better leave us alone now Philippe,' she stated simply, looking from my father to the door.

'Very well, mother, I will go and speak to Michael. But when you are finished I would like to be informed, I would like to speak to my daughter.' With that he turned and left, and I was left alone. With Grandmere.

I felt 14 again.

'You have brought disgrace and shame upon the whole of the Genovian Royal family, and shame on Genovia as well. How could you do that to your own country?' I had been sat there for the past 20 minutes, listening to her rambling on about shame and honour and family and Genovia, too scared to say anything to her. Up until that point that is.

'Grandmere, how can you say that? You make it sound like I should give up everything that _I _want, just got the sake of a small spit of land between France and Spain. Genovia isn't even my country anyway. America is, and it always will be.'

'Amelia, how can you say that? Genovia is your home, you will one day inherit it from your father. Then Genovia _will _by your country. And what will you do then? Say you want to rule _America _instead?'

'_NO _Grandmere. All I'm saying is I need some time away. Away from you, away from my dad, away from the palace, away from Genovia. I just needed some time ok? This doesn't mean I'm not going to do whatever with Genovia once it's mine. It just means that I need some time away to do stuff I wont be able to do when it really is mine.' As I said this, I observed Grandmere, waiting for her reaction. She sighed, and suddenly she looked older. After years of Botox she had been able to partially beat her age, but it was starting to show now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

'This is just like what your father did. He went away to college, he met your mother, they had 'fun' just like you and that _boy _have been…'

'He's 22...'

'His age isn't important. The fact is your father did this sort of thing when he was your age, slightly older in fact, but look what happened there. He met your mother at college, and look what happened there. He ended up with an illegitimate heir to his throne.' My mouth fell open. Hello, this is not the kind of thing you expect your Grandmother to tell you when she sees you for the first time in several months since your went missing. Normal Grandparents would hug you and tell you how much they love you. Instead, Grandmere tells me that I was an accident and not a very good on at that. However, seeing my shocked facial expression, she realised what she had said, and quickly added, 'Not of course that we aren't all very happy he _did _have you, it's just that we do not want you making the same mistakes he made.'

'Grandmere,' I sighed, 'Me and Michael are not going to have a baby or do anything stupid like that. And even if that did happen, he would marry me. We love each other.'

'Amelia, you think you do now, but how do you really know?' She sounded tired. It seemed she may have had a conversation along these lines about oo, I'd say 19, 20 years ago?

'Grandmere, I know, I've always loved Michael, and I always will.'

'Yes, I am not doubting _your _devotion to the _bo_...to him, I am merely pointing out he may not feel the same way.'

'But I _know _he does Grandmere.'

'That's what your father thought, when he found out your mother was pregnant. But she never intended on marrying him.'

'He asked her?' I was shocked? I never knew this, I thought they had just decided not to do anything in that department. Well I guess I get _that _wrong.

'But of course. When she declined he returned to Genovia, tail between his legs and told us what had happened. I cant say we were pleased, on the contrary, what sort of message does that send out to the country? But there was nothing we could do. Which is why we think it would be best for you to come back to Genovia.'

'WHAT?'

'We just think it would be better if you left now, before anything serious happens between you and…erm…Michael. It's for the best.

'Who's 'we'?' They couldn't just take me away from Michael could they?

'Me and your father. Come on Amelia, the car is waiting.'

'But…' I began to protest but I was already being dragged out of the room and into the corridor, down the stairs out of the door, and away from Michael. As I reluctantly ducked my head to get into the waiting limo, I looked back up the lit windows in the large building behind me, knowing one must have been Michaels, and saying a silent farewell.

Michael looked up as the door to the room he was sat rather uncomfortably in opened, and a look of sheer horror crossed his face briefly as Prince Philippe or Genovia entered quickly. Michael leapt to his feet, realising that he was currently in the presence of royalty, and wanted to make a good impression, as he would like to see Mia again before he was punished in some sort of unpleasant way.

'Michael we must make this quick, before my mother does something stupid.'

Michael stood there flabbergasted for a moment, before making a noise which was a cross between a strangled splutter and a laugh, and sitting down a little too quickly.

'But before we go any further, I must ask you, Michael, otherwise there is no point in going on. What are your feelings for my daughter.'

Again Michael looked like e had just been slapped by a fish [he he he] before make any movement or saying anything.

'I…urm…I…er…we…erm…I love her,' he said finally, looking up to meet the Princes eyes for the first time since he entered the room.

'Love her enough to marry her?' he asked simply. This time Michael needed ot make no strange faces. The answer came naturally.

'Yes.'

'Well then if you have any desire to do that whatsoever you much some right away,' the prince commanded, and Michael sprung to his feet, ready for action.

They made their way quickly along a long white corridor, lined with doors. From the one second from the end loud shouts could be heard, and on hearing Mia's voice Michael turned suddenly, before Philippe grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

They quickly descended the three flights of stairs and manoeuvred their way through the foyer, pausing briefly as the Prince said something to one of the door men, and then out into the cold early November New York air. A black limo was waiting by the door, and the prince climbed in quickly, motioning for Michael to follow suit.

Once inside the chauffeur turned around and asked where it was they wanted to be taken.

'No where yet, Hans. Just wait here,' the Prince instructed, before sitting back into the leather bound seat, and instructing Michael on what must be done.

Michael had just psyched himself up for a long wait when he hear people descending the front steps of the embassy and the next thing he knew the door was opening and the princess of Genovia was being thrust onto his lap.

'Michael?' I whispered. What the hell was he doing in the limo. And with my _dad!? _however, I was offered no explanation, instead he merely smiled broadly at me before leaning over and closing the door.

'To the airport,' my father instructed quickly and the limo began to move away from the Embassy and into the steady flow of 4am New York traffic [bearing in mind I have never been to New York, but I'm guessing its pretty busy whatever time. If I am wrong, forgive me :o)]

'What's going on?' I asked eventually, lifting my head off Michael's knee where it had been resting since I had been thrust into the car. He and my dad exchanged a 'look' before Michael turned back to find me now actually sat in a seat, as apposed to being draped across several.

'We're taking you back to Genovia,' he said softly, stroking my forehead with his thumb.

'But…what about Grandmere?'

My dad chuckled, 'Oh, I got one of the door men to distract her while we got you in here.'

'Oh,' I said simply, before leaning over and resting my head on Michael's shoulder.

The rest of the car journey was in almost perfect silence, my having gone to sit up front with Hans after a while, leaving me and Michael to ourselves.

'So what are we going to do when we get to Genovia then?' Michael asked eventually, still stroking my forehead in that oh so soothing way he knew I loved.

'Avoid Grandmere like the plague?' I offered, lifting my head to look at him.

'Ah I don't think she'll be that bad,' said, smiling slightly.

'Michael, she hates you!'

'Ah come on! She can't hate the new Prince consort _that _much.'

'WHAT?!' I cried.

'Well, of course, that is if you will have me,' he added quickly, looking down at his shoes and going slightly red.

'Of course I'll have you Michael,' I cried again, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

And so they drove on through New York, and on into the rising sun, their lives now joined, together spinning.


	16. Toodles

[Just so you folks know, the rest oft he last chapter is on the end of the first bit - basically go and find the bit where you left off in the last chapter and read on from there :o)

Sorry the ending might seem a little but…well crap, but I tried my best. And sorry it has taken sooo long! I really really am. There isn't an excuse good enough that I can be bothered to write out, it would take to long, and involves aliens…So I'll leave it for the time being.

You probs wont hear from me for a while now, I want to go away and write a few more things, try out some more ideas, and write a couple of one shots which I have had floating about in my head. In fact, this story was only meant to be a one shot, but that just shows what happens when I get carried away!

Anyways, I think it would be really cool if I could have 100 review for this, I only need 11 more…go on, you can do it, you know you want to! :o)

And who knows…there could be a sequel…scary, but true…]


End file.
